


True Divinity: The Power of Milletians

by TheKillerShaymim



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, It's my crossover and I get to decide what happens in it!, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerShaymim/pseuds/TheKillerShaymim
Summary: In the end, when the confrontation with Lucian began, I started to...remember things. Events, entire lifetimes, flooding my mind in an instant. I began to remember all I went through in a world I did not remember before. But now, with the powers I remember from it, I will set this world on a course that nobody will stop. I will show them true divinity, from the hands of the Milletians.-------Heya! Didn't really like how the 3rd ending was essentially the best ending? Me neither, so I have decided to do this instead. Yes it is incredibly self-indulgent, and also likely breaking several canon rules, but that is fanfic for ya. This series is known for being loose with canon anyway. I hope this goes without saying, but there are major spoilers for the game in this here fanfic.
Relationships: Female Godwoken/The Red Prince





	1. The Confrontation of Lucian

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first chapter starts near the end of the game. Originally, I wanted to write out the whole journey up to the final confrontation, but my motivation for that quickly disappeared. So, I decided to start from the near end and write my own story from there.

We had made it. Somehow, through constant pain and tears, wading through a path of blood and death, we made it. To the crypt of Lucian himself. Red, Ifan, Fane, Lohse, Sebille and Beast. Together with these six, we faced odds that would crush anyone else, but only served to make us stronger. To ascend to Divinity was our goal, yet...they agreed to let me be the one to do it. 

I was grateful for their trust, and grateful to have earned it. The Divine Lizard Reyna...sounded a bit cheeky, but I would do my best with that power I would get. Aiding their quests, and being there to support them emotionally when I could. All that had led us to the Crypt of Lucian to try and ascend to Divinity here...only to discover a shocking truth.

As we walked down the steps, empowered by the prayers of our comrades we made along the way, we saw sitting on the throne...was Lucian himself. And by him were Dallis, and Braccus Rex. We were all shocked by this, to see the Divine we had once thought dead, alive and with the Magister we had been against every step of the way.

“Lucian...you’re alive?! How?!” I ask, the first to break the silence.

“Indeed. My death was faked in order for my true aim to remain hidden from the eyes of the ones who called themselves Gods.” Lucian replied, his voice reverberating with power.

“And that is because of me. It was a part of my aid for him to bring this plan to fruition.” Dallis said which left me confused. It was her that made Lucian do all this? I wanted to ask, but she began to act before I could. Then, she began to remove her face...or at least, what was supposed to be her face. Bit by bit, it was shown to be that she wore a Mask of the Shapeshifter, before her true face was revealed or rather...the lack of it. “I am Eternal.” She states with Braccus being a condescending prick in the background.

“...Wait a minute.” I say, as I start to make connections from this. The Mask of the Shapeshifter was something Fane made for his daughter as a toy. But all the Eternals were now Voidwoken, except for Fane, after being sent to the Void. Which means that… “Oh by the Source, you’re Fane’s daughter.” I say in a shocked whisper.

This causes Fane to look absolutely stunned. “It...it can’t be...Ferena?” He says with horrified sadness.

“Oh so you remember my name, how flattering. If not for you, this would have never happened. Because of you, all our people were cast into the Void. Because of you, I was locked away for ages that I could not count. Because of you, I have to fix your mistake!” Dallis, or rather Ferena, roars in anger.

“I...I-” Fane stutters before Ferena continues.

“Did you even ever try to find me or mother?! Did we ever even cross your mind to look for?!” She yells furiously. I step in front of Fane protectively.

“Oh like you’re able to pull that card! You knew who Fane was when you captured him to drain his Source!” I yell at her. “You knew who he was, and yet you were going to let him have his Source be drained and turned into a Silent Monk!” I say pissed.

“R-Reyna…” Fane says surprised.

“Why you-!” Ferena starts about to draw her weapon.

“Ferena, Reyna, cease this at once!” Lucian calls out, causing us both to back down. He then began to explain his plan. They had been gathering Source from Sourcerers and collecting it to fix the whole in the Veil that the Seven created when they ascended. This would close off the Void, but it would also trap the Eternals with the God King. Fane clearly had his hesitancy about this, but Ferena did not. And Ifan was clearly not buying their more noble motives and I did not blame him. I was feeling much the same way after all.

I cross my arms as they say the last bit of Source needed is ours. I simply hmph at the request. “Alright, I’ve listened to you blather enough. Now let me list off every reason why you do not have any standing to try and make yourselves seem like the good guys with this.” I say enraged. This sort of crap pissed me off, to the point I felt like I had seen this before...I did, right? I had, but...where? No, don’t focus on that for now.

“Firstly, let’s start with using Fort Joy as the grounds for all this shite. You used an island used by Braccus Rex himself as a veritable playground for his horrid experiments...to use as your own island for your own horrid experiments. Such nobility, such good will!” I say, ending with a tone of sarcasm. This was way worse than when Mores tried to revive Glas Ghaibhleann...wait, Mores? Glas Ghaibhleann? Why do I know about this stuff-Ugh, focus!

“Next is the use of Deathfog against the Elves. What were you, Lucian, sacrificing when you did that?! You killed all those elves, and for what?! Making the Voidwoken problem even worse! Even if the gods were assholes, that does not by default make using the Deathfog right in any sense!” I shout at him. It’d be like Morrighan sacrificing us to fix the...wait, who am I thinking about now?! Grrr, focus your anger already Reyna!

“And then there’s alllll the experiments you made! The Silent Monks, the Gheists, the weaponized versions of each, and bloody hell, the Shriekers! You can claim you had to do this to drain their source, but what was the point of turning them all into weapons!? Where was the need, as the Divine Order, to make these people into something less than a bloody husk?!” I roar furiously. This was just like how Cichol’s anger changed the Fomors beyond themselves-GAH! Why do I keep thinking about these things?!

“And finally, there’s the very fact you revived Braccus Rex, the Source King himself! Sure, you claim it was to find the Aeateran, but tell me, why did you keep him around after finding it?! I don’t give a damn if you felt close to him or not! You know full well the evil he has wrought upon our world, and full well the terror he would bring upon it again! Yet you decide that you like him and that he’s worth keeping around for it!” I shout, feeling enraged by this. This was way worse than when those Alchemists ended up accidentally reviving Nuadha. At least they never intended to revive the King of Gods, and at least he was a decent person before death made him-FRIGGING WHY?!

Why do I keep having these memories resurface as I rant?! It’s as if each of these sins they have committed offends me personally because of these memories. I’ve dealt with this before, but each thing they’ve done has essentially been a far worse version of what I have experienced before now. Where are all these feelings, these memories, coming from though?! And why...do I not see the me I am now in them?

After the ranting of mine was over, I looked to Lucian and Ferena to see their reaction. The two do not seem to have an answer, but Ferena simply hmphs anyway. She probably didn’t really care, she accepted she would look like a villain anyway. “Well, it seems that you won’t go quietly will you?” She says.

“You know we are well past that point already.” The Red Prince says drawing Anathema. “Your crimes against this world cannot so simply be dismissed.” He adds.

“And what of your crimes?! All the wrong that you all had wrought?!” Ferena asks in fury.

“Our crimes are ones we don’t try to justify, Ferena.” Fane says drawing his wands.

“The pain we brought, we promise to heal. But we only heard you speak of making your ‘sacrifices’ mean something.” Lohse says drawing her staff.

“You all talk a big game, but ye can’t really justify a single thing ya did that Reyna told yer ass off fer.” Beast says taking out his two axes.

“The suffering of my people and the world is not a sacrifice. It is merely something you call sacrifice to justify it all.” Sebille says drawing her daggers.

“I cannot trust what you say anyway. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.” Ifan says drawing his crossbow.

It all seemed like a fight was about to happen. I...I try to draw my sword and shield, to say something witty as well, but...I can’t. My head, I can feel it pounding inside and out...the pain, the ringing throbbing pain...it’s...it’s too much!

“ _AAAAAGGHHHHH_!” I cry out, holding my head. I can feel the others approach me, but I can’t see them at all. Even the feeling of their hands on my shoulders goes numb. I can’t hear anyone else either, my mind is overcome with a sheer painful ringing sensation. Memories of a lifetime or several from what it felt, flow through my mind. More and more memories and lives flow in, filling my head with information and memories I never recalled before, but just...felt right still. 

I thought it would tear my body and soul apart but instead...I felt...stronger. Like a power that had been buried deep within me was awakening. And then suddenly, everything whited out, as I faded from consciousness into the realm of my mind.


	2. Memories of the Milletian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we left off, the Seven Godwoken had just discovered the fact that Lucian was alive, Dallis was Fane's daughter Ferena, and Braccus Rex was being a dick. For all but one, the buck stopped there, and a fight was to begin. But Reyna, as she ranted and raved in anger at the horrors the Divine Order brought onto the world she started to...remember. Remember things that she didn't before, things that were similar to these atrocities flowing into her mind. Suddenly, it became too much, and she dipped into the realm of her own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Before I start, just wanted to say, yes I did have Fane actually name his kid, I don't think he'd be that bad at raising a kid. Either way, here, we start getting into more of the Mabinogi stuff of the crossover. Hope you enjoy it!

I walked through a white void, which...I guess was my mind? I would say it’s rather empty, but maybe that’s so I can properly see what needs to be seen. I dunno, this sort of stuff was always kind of weird to me. I walk over to a memory that seems to be playing. It was when I first met everyone on the ship. We fought real hard to get off, but...we all sank with it anyway. Then, our gods saved our butts in that instant. But...the voice I heard, I don’t think it was Zorl-stisa’s voice, was it? No, it wasn’t.

Looking deeper into it, it wasn't mine either, but the voice still held a power in it. They sounded familiar, like another goddess I knew. Their name was...Morrighan I think. I remember her call for help, and how I came to answer it, despite the warnings against it. I never was one to heed the warnings of others anyway.

Then a few memories flew by one after another. This was when I began gathering up everyone in Fort Joy. Red’s haughty attitude was funny to me, even if the others didn’t think the same. Ifan, Beast and Lohse were super nice when joining. Fane was kind of a prick, but willing to concede that things would be better if we traveled together. Sebille almost killed me though, but even still, I wanted to help regardless. I think I felt that for all of them, deep in my soul, a desire to help them and make them happy.

But I didn't always have that kindness comprise my very soul. In fact, before it was tied to something else. A stream of others like me, other souls like mine. But I was unique even amongst them. As time went by, it became second nature to want to help others. The desire came as much of a need as breathing.

Then, spotting another memory, I move along to view it as well. In it, it was when I first met Zorl-stisa, our ‘goddess’. But...something wasn’t right. I didn’t meet her first thing, did I? No, I heard a voice telling me to ‘remember who you are’. I thought it was just a side effect of being transported into the Hall of Echoes, but...that wasn’t quite right, was it? Nobody else had this, just me. They were confused when I asked it, and I assumed I was just being weird. I did tend to act without thinking a number of times and I didn’t know fully why.

This voice though, it was always inside of me. Every time I jumped in without a second thought to aid someone, it was there. It was screaming at me to help, to save them. It actually happened first with Atusa, yelling at me to save her. I was lucky that Dallis decided to relent after that display and let Atusa be tried fairly. But the voice I always heard...was it mine?

Looking past, I saw another viewpoint and walked towards it. This was when the Lady Vengeance flew through the Hall of Echoes. It was when I was wandering around and saw the gods all hung up. The voice was clearer this time, and certainly wasn’t the goddess who chose me. It said “Remember your past, remember your power”. I didn’t dwell on it for long, because I saw the gods and rushed to help however I could. But looking back now...I think that was my voice calling out to me.

Just like all the other time before and since. My voice cried to me to remember my soul, remember me. But I never paid it any passing thought. I thought for a time it was just Zorl-stisa yelling at me. But it was always me in the end. It called to me to remember a secret that I didn't know or recall.

Then, several more memories showed up around me, playing around the same time. I looked at them all, and saw various points where I helped my friends. Hugging the Red Prince after Sadha vanished. Supporting Sebille when she was forced to recall her role as the Prime Scion. Being the moral compass for Ifan when he tried to kill Alexander on the Nameless Isle. Telling Fane that we can save his people together. Fighting by Beast’s side for his cousin against Isbeil. Helping Lohse find the courage to sing after we defeated Adramahilik. All the times I felt so close to them. Reminded me why I wanted to help them.

Help...yes, that’s right. That’s what I always try to do. Even if it’s difficult, or even hurts me. I want to help and make sure that people are happy. My body would move on its own whenever I saw someone who needed help. That...is the truth of my soul. My desire to help is what made it real, what made me Godwoken and...something more I believe. Soon, another memory showed up. It was us walking towards Arx together from the wreck of the bridge to it. We smiled to each other, confident in our bond and ability to end this tragedy once and for all. We were united, because we helped one another. That was when...it began to click I think.

When the truth of my soul began to permeate my mind. Seeing Red’s loving smile towards his newly hatched children. Beast and Justinia reconciling, and promising to make sure that the Dwarves are able to live and thrive again. Lohse who was singing a wonderful song as we left the Doctor’s mansion. Ifan, who promised that he would make sure that another person like Lucian did not happen again. Fane, who swore that he would see to it his people were freed from the clutches of the Void. Sebille, who proclaimed she would lead the elves her way, not the way of the Ancestor Trees, in true freedom.

All the help I offered them, to see these goals of theirs fulfilled, and taken beyond to where they were now. They promised to help me however they could because of what I did for them. I could feel myself beaming a smile at them in thanks. And...that was when it truly began to click. My soul not only felt lighter, but stronger. Like helping them, and their promise to help me in return, was fulfilling in a way that made it stronger.

Then, one final memory showed up, seemingly the last one. I stepped towards it, to recall what I had forgotten at last. What my soul had not remembered, what about me had been buried for years on end. What had slowly begun to creep into my mind as a worry, a question of what it meant to be me.

It was not like the others, but more like a mirror of sorts. It showed me... well me, but also not me. A past me actually. A past life. She was a human, with red hair, and golden eyes, wearing a white gown, and a smiling disposition. She was me after all, it made sense she would have traits that made me me. 

Then, others began to crowd into the frame. Other humans, a strange variety of elves, races I had never seen or heard of before stood together in the place, even ones that looked similar to Lizards. Yet, each one, as I looked upon them, I could recall their race. All the time they were in the world, the bonds  _ the _ _y_ shared with others, the lives they helped and touched. It all flooded back to me. 

And as it did, they all began to condense into one another like a magical river. At first it looked freaky, but the colors began to single out and merge into less of a mess. All together, they were flowing into a sort of mold, a single point, and the eyes of the condensed and compressed mass that stared at me...was the me I am now.

A blue lizard, about 6 feet and 11 inches tall. Golden eyes and red shades for the frills on her head. A smiling disposition, hands swaying a tiny bit at her side. I could not help but return the smile to myself. It felt weird to think like that, but also just completely normal for me.

We stared each other down, before the other me spoke, reaching her hand out towards me. “It is time for us to remember. To live up to the promise we have made with our Soul to them.” She said. Slowly, I reached out and I clasped my hand in hers, and she fades into the air, becoming a sort of sparkly dust that hung in the air. Her sparkles flowed over and under my body. Then they merged with my being, coating me with their light. The memories around me finally settle, as my life and my past lives all are recalled.

I am Reyna, Lizard of the Ancient Empire who taught others the ways that Source could be used for good. The Scholarly Mystic who giggled when someone read a history book for the gods, yet would proclaim they were all around us always. The Hero who would stand up for anyone, even if they were not good or the best people. The Champion of the Arenas who enjoyed a good tussle and laughed it up with friends afterwards. The Godwoken who defied her goddess that told her to kill the companions she traveled with, to stand with them instead.

I was Reyna...the Milletian. The one who Saved the Goddess and Erinn. The one who wielded the powers of a Knight of Light and a Dark Knight. The Conductor of the Golden Dragon, who fought as the Dragon Knight. The Shadow Alchemist, who became a Demigod from the powers of the God of Darkness, Goddess of Light, and Goddess of War and Vengeance. The one who broke out the Bard of Avon. The Defender of the Soul Stream and Ally of the Alban Knights. The traveler who wandered the worlds from beyond the stars.

And with this, I knew that it was time to wake up. The light grew brighter in the white void I stood in, but not painfully. For there was a shade of darkness in it too. A darkness that was in the light like there always was, not unlike the magic of Source. But they do not shine apart, but shine together to create something greater. And they would shine out the power that I wielded. The power...of Nascent Divinity.

The white overtook me, and the stage was set for the finale. The final act before the next play was about to begin. Now, it was showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will probably be more exciting than a trip down memory lane.


	3. The Nascent Divine: True Divinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna, having suffered a terrible splitting migraine, suddenly found herself within her own mindscape. There, she recalled her journey so far, and the journeys she's had before. Now, with her memories fully returned, she wills herself to wake up, with her power of Nascent Divinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the silence for a while, if any of you care that is. Just had my motivation and drive fluctuate for a bit. But I'm back at it again! Hope you all enjoy it!

The light faded around me, and the darkness within it. I was back in the real world, likely in my Nascent Divine form, as I felt the familiar power flow through me. I opened my eyes and saw the crypt around me. Only...it seemed like some crap went down while I was off in my mind. Like the whole place was transported to an elemental plane of fire.

Braccus Rex was freely wreaking havoc, because apparently Ferena was dumb and got too comfortable with him. Saw that coming from the journal she had on the Lady Vengeance. She was very...enamored with him. Now, Braccus has summoned the Kraken, and along with it the Sallow Man, Lord Kemm, Isbeil and a bunch of Black Ring members are fighting us for the Divine power laden in Lucian’s throne.

I could see Red trying to get Braccus, who merely taunted him as he dodged every swipe. Beast clashed with Isbeil, who relished the chance to fight him again. Fane and Lohse were protecting an unconscious Ferena from some Black Ring members. Sebille was holding off Lord Kemm, while Ifan dueled Lucian. Yeah, that makes sense. I clap my hands together. Alright, it was time to stop this crap and-why do I still look like a lizard?

I could feel the power of Nascent Divinity flowing through me, yet I still felt in my lizard body. Weird, that didn’t happen before. I also...felt new, large wings on my back, each one looking like the wings of the gods back in Erinn. Huh, those were not on this form before either. Is this because of how much power I gained in this life? Agh, what am I doing worrying over this now?! I had to help them and fast!

I focus my hand at the Kraken, and it turns, seeing my body moving again. It moves through the space below and appears behind me. I then redirect my arm to where it reappears and let off a blast of powerful energy. The blast tears through its entire flesh, leaving a gaping hole where its head once was. Its limp body begins sinking down to the abyss of lava below. Well that was...easier than I thought. I had no idea how much power my current life gained here.

Many of the enemies the others were fighting disappear, causing everyone else to become confused. “What?! How did that happen?!” Braccus yells before Red cuts through him with a smirk.

“You clearly were a novice who got lucky it seems.” Red says smirking at Braccus as the Source King stumbles from the pain of the gaping wound. Athama breaks, but Red simply draws a new blade out. Braccus wasn’t done yet either, he simply grinned with sadistic pleasure...no wait, is that masochistic pleasure? I can’t tell with this frig face.

But I’m not letting him hurt my dear Red Prince! With a quick step and flash, I teleport between the two, easily towering over both...that’s partially because this form has a bit of a size boost, making me about 15 or 16 feet tall I think? But they both look surprised to see me. Red especially.

“R-Reyna? Is that you?” He asks me, unable to hide his surprise behind his usual front of confidence.

“Yeah. Don’t worry honey, I’ll deal with this jerk right quick.” I say with a smile down at him. His face turns away a tad embarrassed. Aww, he looks so cute when he looks embarrassed. I already wanna go ahead and-

Ow. Oh, right. Braccus Rex is still here. That axe slash of his didn’t really do much. It was like a light flick against my scales. I simply smirk down at him, as his confidence quickly dissipates. “Oh, that was cute. My turn!” I say grinning with my teeth flashing.

I snap my fingers, and javelins of Unholy and Holy Light begin to ram into the form of Braccus Rex. They essentially froze him to the spot, though he still lived. I wouldn’t let him get out of this that easily after all. Holding a single finger up, I summon a Judgement Blade, with greater ease than ever before, appearing nearly instantly. Then...I smack him into the air with the flat side of it. I then disapate

Then, holding my free hand up, I grin as a swirl of light and dark energy condenses into it. I could see the fear in his eyes as he gazed at the energy swirling.“Nova...Obliteration!” I shout as a beam of pure energy launches and eviscerates the Source King for good. Not even a soul remains for this horrific excuse of a human being.

“Well, that went...even easier than I thought it would be.” I say, hands on my hips, as I turn back to Red. He and the others around us seem utterly flabbergasted by the display of power I just showed off. I couldn’t help but worry how they felt over it, since I never hinted at having this power before.

“Okay, okay. I know, it looks weird and strange how I suddenly gained this massive power, but please believe me when I say I can explain.” I say clapping my hands together and bowing my head below them. I hope they can tell I’m being sincere here.

“...Alright, alright lass. Just get over here and explain it. I trust you had your reasons.” Ifan says, beckoning us all to gather up.

“Of course she does. After all we have been through, I cannot find any sort of malice in her voice now.” Red says as we walk over to the throne to gather up. Fane helps Ferena get back up, who looks up at me stunned. I simply smile and wave at her.

I sit down beside the throne, legs crossed. Huh, this form has never lasted this long before. I should figure out ir’s new time limit after I finish explaining everything to them.

“What is the meaning of this then?! When we first locked you with a Source Collar, we never found anything remotely like this power on you!” Ferena exclaims. Ah, I suppose it makes sense she’d be angry and curious about it.

“Well, because your tools weren’t made to detect it. It’s a power made of many different powers that ends up as something wholly my own. I call it...Nascent Divinity.” I explain.

“Nascent Divinity, huh? Well, the Divinity part seems like a fitting name for certain.” Lohse muses looking at my wings.

“Hehehe. Yeah. It’s made up of several different powers I...gained from another life if you can believe that.” I say, giving my wings a little flap.

“A different life you say? You mean it’s like a reincarnation of sorts?” Fane asks curiously, taking notes now.

“Yeah, kinda. It’s not quite the same though. We call it Rebirth for us, since reincarnation tends to mean you forget your past life altogether, while we can remember each and every one...usually.” I say to him.

“Rebirth? Wait, what do ye mean by we?” Beast asks, sounding confused.

“Well, I mean ‘we’ as in, ‘we as a species’. I am a Lizard in body, but in soul I am something else. I am a...Milletian.” I say, and just decide to start explaining what that is right away. “A Milletian is a soul that is created normally from merging with an energy stream called the Soul Stream. It’s essentially one big flow of energy that flows differently with time than others' souls would. However, some Milletians' souls are made differently. Mine for example has gained a new state of itself. Because my desire to help many people essentially became second nature, it granted me strength to be Milletian without the need of the Soul Stream.” I say with a smile, holding a hand over my heart.

“Helping a lot of people to the point it’s second nature for you...yeah, that sounds like you alright. Actually makes some of the things you did make sense now.” Ifan says shrugging.

“Oh yes, like that time she jumped in front of that spirit’s assailant in the Blackpits. I failed to see any sort of logic in it, even emotionally. Well, until now that is.” Fane hums.

"There was also when she jumped into help Atusa against Dal-er, Ferena." Lohse interjects with.

“So, Milletians are, in a sense, immortal? That even if you are physically killed, you can simply Rebirth into a new body, correct?” Red Prince deduces. I smile at him. He was always so smart, even with new concepts like this.

“Indeed. A Milletian cannot physically die. In order to kill one, you have to destroy its very soul, and that is much more difficult than you would think. Trust me, several gods have already tried it.” I say with a giggly laugh.

“...I feel like you’re going to have to tell that story later.” Red Prince says looking at me with an eyebrow raised. “But for now, I want you to explain why you did not use this incredible power before now.” He then asks.

“Well...it’s kind of a problem of not actually being able to recall any of my past lives. Thus, the power lies dormant, and I could not feel it. To a Milletian, memory is very important. It is where our great strength comes from after all: The ability to remember and retain information and skills from past lives? It is a power even gods would fear.” I explain. That last part was no exaggeration either, recalling Morrighan’s fear of it.

“I see. But...that does not explain  _ how _ you forgot it.” Fane points out.

“Astute as always Fane. How I forgot it was because of...the Void outside of the world.” I say looking up with a determined far off gaze. “...I came here specifically to solve that issue, but the hatred, the self serving nature of it...it was essentially a poison to me.” I explain.

“I see. So, it shut itself down in a manner of speaking ‘ntil it could recharge. But then...why did it only come back on just recently?” Beast asks scratching his head.

I gesture to all my friends and allies. “Because of you guys. My soul’s greatest strength and desire is to help people however I can, and to spread that desire, even just a little bit, to anyone I can.” I say before I feel a gentle smile on my face. I hold my left hand over my chest. “When you guys said you trusted me, and would do what you could to help me...my soul finally regained enough strength to begin recollecting itself.” I explain softly.

I look around to see different reactions. Beast and Ifan have big smiles on their faces, while Lohse giggles at Sebille who seems to turn her head away, as she blushes embarrassed. Fane meanwhile, looks pensive, as if processing that feeling himself. And the Red Prince has an embarrassed smile, eyes looking down to his left as he rubs the back of his head.

“Well, this is all well and good, but I have to ask this. Why did you come to this world to begin with?” Lucian finally speaks up.

“I came here...to help deal with the Void.” I explained in a matter of fact tone.

“...Deal with it how?” Lucain inquired. To which I…simply shrugged.

“I was kind of hoping to get some more info from here.” I say. Red just shakes his head and sighs to which I give a giggle. “Yes, yes I know. It is very much me. I often act without thinking and all.” I say, knowing what he would say.

“Well, now you have your information. What do you think you can do now?” Lucian asks.

“Well, I’m glad you asked darling!” I say with a smile, as I clap my hands together. “See, my power seems much greater than normal with this form of mine. Wings are new actually.” I explain, pointing to them and giving them a flap. I then continue. “With it, I could do a... _ variation _ of your plan of fixing the hole in the Source Veil.” I say.

“And what exactly does that mean?” Ferena asks a bit exasperated.

“Well, earlier, I told you about the Soul Stream. Originally, it was just a big hole in the sky back in Erinn. But the powers of two gods together created a door for the hole, that would become the Soul Stream.” I explain to them.

“And how is that in any way different from what we were doing?” Ferena asks. I lean in towards, my eyes narrowed at her.

“Well for starters, I didn’t create a bunch of weapons and call it justice for my own way of going about it.” I say, unable to hide the venom in my tone. I then lean back away from her and calm down. “But to properly answer your question, that would be because with a Soul Stream, we can accomplish both your goal, and Fane’s goal.” I say smiling.

“Both our goals?” Fane asks with a hopeful curiosity.

I nod. “With the Soul Stream, we can purify the Voidwoken into Eternals again, and keep the God King’s influence from Rivelon!” I proudly proclaim.

The others look at me with a bit of skepticism. Can’t blame them. Up until now, this wasn’t even an option, nor even something they knew existed as an option.

“The...only problem I see with this dear, is that wouldn’t it require the power of a second God? As strong as you are, I do not think you have the power yourself.” Red Prince says.

I nod. “Indeed, I do not feel strong enough right now. And I do not plan on taking that power for myself to make that happen.” I say, pointing to the throne beside me.

“Then...should someone else ascend from it, correct?” Fane asks. I hmm at Fane’s question, having something else in mind.

“I think someone else should ascend, but I have a different idea. The amount of Source power in that throne is enough to make the idea of giving it to everyone a reality.” I say. I then point to Lucian. “And I do not trust you with that power anymore mister.” I say, glaring at him. I was in the same boat as Ifan in regards to Lucian, and held no trust for him as the Divine, seeing what pain he has wrought.

Lucia is quiet for a moment, before he lowers his head. “I understand. Indeed, you are right. I had become blinded to my power and thought the monks, the Gheists, and the Shriekers would keep the peace. In the end however, they would only truly bring pain and suffering.” He says quietly, before raising his head. “I grant my power to whoever you deem worthy of it.” He adds with a sense of finality, knowing this was non-negotiable.

I couldn’t tell if he was truly repentant or just a graceful loser. I supposed I could appreciate it either way, but that wasn’t something we were going to worry about now anyway. I then turn from him, and look to the 6 companions I had with me. The Red Prince, Sebille, Ifan, Beast, Lohse and Fane. One of them, I had to decide to ascend to Divinity along with me. I could trust them, I knew that. The only problem was, deciding which one to ascend for various reasons outside of that trust.

If I picked the Red Prince, it could be seen as a power imbalance, with two Lizard Divines, but he has the most experience as a ruler here. Ifan would be a good choice, but it’s clear there are a number of people in the public and Divine Order who don’t trust him like I do. Beast is in much the same boat too as a Dwarf. Sebille could restore a semblance of power to the elves...or they could get mad at her for not following her destiny as the Prime Scion. Fane is an Eternal, so that could help immensely for his people to ease back into the world...or make them angry at him for taking the power that imprisoned him. And I don’t know if Lohse even has had any idea of what to use this power for outside of getting free from Adramahilik.

I needed to pick carefully. I only get to choose one of them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a roller coaster of exposition. Apologies for that. But here, some artwork I got of Reyna, because I couldn't get the idea of her like this out of my head! https://www.deviantart.com/jadethestone/art/Remy-Royal-Throne-867966278 Give the artist lots of love, they're super good. Anyway, hope to see you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. For the next chapter, we're going to be doing a bit of a mind memory sorting.


End file.
